enciclopotterpediafandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Magia Mui Maligna
MAGIA DAS ARTES DAS TREVAS Feitiços Arte das Trevas (Avançados) Obs.: Esses feitiços só poderam ser usados por FORMADOS Acrimônia Malus - Lança um jato de água ácida que queima e pode desfigurar o alvo. Aer Negatio - Faz o alvo sufocar enquanto o conjurador empunhar a varinha. Apicula Maleficum - Conjura um enxame de abelhas negras da ponta da varinha, que atacam e podem até matar o alvo do feitiço. Artériuns - Uma Única lâmina negra sai da ponta da varinha. Forte o suficiente para rasgar artérias ou cortar um membro do corpo. Auto-Sadimus - Faz com que o alvo atingido pelo feitiço sinta compulsão em se automutilar, e sentir prazer em sentir dor(masoquismo). Avada Kedavra - Maldição Imperdoável. Maldição da Morte. Ao conjurado, sai da ponta da varinha um lampejo de luz verde. Mata o alvo, qualquer que seja, instantaneamente. PS.: Não basta dizer as palavras para executá-la. O atacante tem que querer matar para conseguir. Crucio - Maldição Imperdoável. Maldição Cruciatus. Tortura o oponente com uma dor crucial. Mas só funciona se o atacante tiver desejo real de fazê-la funcionar. Defunctio Nigra - Ao tocar em contato com a vítima,este feitiço causaria manchas pretas na pele da pessoa, o que faria com que a mesma senti-se queimações internas e externas, as manchas iriam aumentando com o tempo, após uma hora que o feitiço tive-se sido lançado, as manchas iriam consumir toda a parte externa do corpo da vítima, fazendo-a com que sua respiração baixa-se terrivelmente e se não fosse tratado logo, poderia morrer. Desipiens - Uma maldição. Faz o alvo sentir dores excruciantes pelo corpo e alucinar com seus piores medos. Se não for revertido em vinte e quatro horas o alvo ficará louco definitivamente. Dectusempra: - Maldição de Dolohov. Causa danos interiores, uma variação do Sectumsempra, mas que causa danos internos. Lançado de maneira não verbal, mexendo os lábios. Expecto Slave - Cria uma criatura de magia negra, como o patrono, utilizado para proteger o bruxo das trevas e ferir outros bruxos. Exsecrari - Amaldiçoa algum objeto. Funciona como o feitiço "Proteu", mas ao invés de encantar, torna o objeto amaldiçoado. Deve-se fazer uma rima com o efeito da maldição e em seguida vocalizar o feitiço, tocando o objeto três vezes. Fidem Vocis Exhibere - Conhecido como Voto Perpétuo. Faz uma pessoa jurar algo sob pena de morte. Se a pessoa quebrar o juramento, ela morre. Finite Patronum - Desfaz o patrono do oponente, dissipando a magia branca. Hamurabi Sentence - Feitiço baseado na "lei" de Hamurabi. Olho por olho, dente por dente. Feitiço vingativo, faz com que a pessoa afetada "pague" por seus "pecados". Ou seja, se tiver cortado o braço de alguém, terá um braço cortado. Horcrux - Faz com que a alma da pessoa que matou alguém passe para um objeto Ignis Umbrae - Faz o alvo se incendiar com uma chama de aspecto negro e esfumaçado. Este feitiço 'queima' a energia vital do alvo até que este fique em estado de semi-morto. Causa uma dor excruciante embora não chegue a matar a vítima de fato. Durante a recuperação a pessoa sente como se o corpo estivesse queimado. Império - Maldição Imperdoável. Maldição Imperius. Faz com que a vítima seja controlada pelo bruxo que lançou o feitiço. Inferis - Faz um cadáver virar um Inferi. Menti Mortis - Causa dores de cabeça excruciantes no alvo, levando a loucura. Aos poucos vai matando e consumindo a mente do alvo até que este vire um vegetal. Muitos acabam se suicidando antes do fim do feitiço para aliviar a dor. Pode ser removido apenas com poção. Musculus Expandere - Faz com que todos os músculos (exceto os músculos vitais) sejam distendidos de maneira dolorosa. Causa uma dor excruciante e dependendo da força, leva a desmaios e inutiliza os membros do corpo por um tempo. Dependendo do bruxo, o feitiço pode ser tão forte que muitos músculos se dilaceram. Necromantus Plantae - Faz com que começe a crescer uma espécie de musgo no corpo do alvo, à partir do ponto em que este foi atingido pelo feitiço, que vai se alastrando com o passar das horas e correndo a carne por onde passa. Pode ser removido apenas com poção. O efeito prolongado leva à morte. Nollove - O alvo do feitiço terá o efeito do seu próximo feitiço lançado, atingindo quem ele mais ama, em vez do oponente. Não produz som, nem luz, nem impacto. Repellere Sangui - Faz o alvo do feitiço começar a sangrar pelas orelhas, boca, olhos e nariz e abre profundos cortes nos pulsos do mesmo. Se não tratado a tempo leva à morte. Sangui Glaciare - O alvo atingido começa a ter o sangue congelado lentamente. Se não tratado a tempo leva a morte. Sectumsempra - Faz cortes fundos no oponente, fazendo-o sangrar até a morte. Terrorem Necromagica - Faz a pessoa ver animais peçonhentos como aranhas, escorpiões e escaravelhos sobre seu corpo e sentir a dor de um ataque coletivo. É extremamente angustiante. Toxicum Saggitta - Lança um pequeno dardo envenenado no alvo. Dependendo da habilidade do bruxo o veneno pode ser letal assim como a velocidade de ação do mesmo pode ser mais rápida ou demorada. Veritas - Produz uma luz roxa, e esta se manifesta na forma de dois furos no peito do alvo, causando imensa dor. Vulneri Obnoxius - Faz com que o alvo sofra danos em seus pontos vulneráveis, sangrando ou queimando tais locais CRIATURAS DAS TREVAS basilisco O primeiro basilisco de que se tem notícia foi criado por Herpo, o Sujo, um bruxo das trevas de nacionalidade grega e ofidiglota, que descobriu, após muitas experiências, que um ovo de galinha chocado por um sapo produzia uma cobra gigantesca dotada de poderes extraordinariamente perigosos. O basilisco é uma cobra verde - vivo que pode alcançar quinze metros de comprimento. O macho tem uma pluma vermelha na cabeça. Suas presas são excepcionalmente venenosas, mas seu órgão de ataque mais poderoso são os grandes olhos amarelos. A pessoa que os encara sofre morte instantânea. Se a fonte de alimentos é suficiente (o basilisco come todos os mamíferos e aves e a maioria dos répteis), ele pode atingir uma idade avançada. Acredita-se que o espécime de Herpo, o Sujo, viveu quase novecentos anos. A criação do basilisco foi declarada ilegal desde a época medieval, embora a prática seja facilmente dissimulável, pois basta remover o ovo de galinha do choco do sapo quando o Departamento para Regulamentação e Controle das Criaturas Mágicas aparece à porta. Contudo, uma vez que os basiliscos não são controláveis, exceto por ofidiglotas, eles oferecem tanto perigo à maioria dos bruxos das trevas quanto a qualquer pessoa, e não há registros de basiliscos na Grã-Bretanha nos últimos quatrocentos anos. Bicho Papão O Bicho Papão é uma das criaturas místicas mais antigas que existem. Há relatos de que existam a mas de dois mil anos. São Criaturas transformistas até hoje não se sabe a sua verdadeira forma, pois assumem a forma da criatura que acha que a pessoa ira se assustar mais, costumam habitar lugares escuros e fechados como: Armários , Guarda-Roupas , embaixo das camas , relógios antigos e etc... Apesar de tudo o ministério da magia diz que são criaturas perigosas, pois nunca se sabe no que vão se transformar, muitos trouxas e até mesmo, bruxos já foram vítimas fatais dessa criatura. Manticora A Manticora é um perigosíssimo animal místico grego com a cabeça humana, corpo de leão e rabo de escorpião. Tão feroz quanto a quimera e igualmente rara, a manticora tem fama de cantar baixinho enquanto devora sua presa. Sua pele repele quase todos os feitiços conhecidos, exceto o Feitiço de Estuporamento (executado por pelo menos bruxos peritos) e sua mordida causa morte instantânea. São um ser parecido com humano, porém enorme que prefere viver sozinho , porém é obrigado pelos bruxos da sociedade moderna a viverem em grupos, o que resulta em violentas brigas tribais entre eles , por este motivo , sua raça está quase extinta Seu líder é chamado Gurg e é o maior, mais rabugento e mais folgado do bando. Eles não atacam sem motivo , portanto , não lhes dê um motivo para que o ataquem , pois apesar de sua natureza agressiva eles tendem à ouvir humanos. Lobisomens Os Lobisomens são Criaturas metamórficas metade lobo metade homem, há relatos que essa criatura surgiu no norte da Europa. Essas criaturas são terrivelmente perigosas, pois a maioria delas perde a consciência ao se transformarem, são humanos que sofrem essa terrível metamorfose todas as noites de lua cheia, assim comentem atos terríveis quando estão transformados, pois são controlados pela besta interior. Após anos de estudo um bruxo chamado Hernam Cortês (989-1094)descobriu uma poção que pode retardar o efeito da lua cheia sobre o lobisomem o deixando-o consciente durante a noite. Mortalha Viva A Mortalha Viva é, felizmente, uma criatura rara, encontrada somente em clima tropicais. Lembra um manto negro de pouco mais de 1cm de espessura (mais grosso quando acaba de matar e digerir uma vítima) que rasteja pelo chão durante a noite. Pogrebin O Pogrebin um demônio russo com um pé de altura com corpo peludo e cabeça cinza. Quando abaixa, parece uma rocha. Segue pessoas por horas e quando elas se viram eles abaixam e se camuflam de pedra. Depois de horas de perseguição eles pulam em cima dos humanos e os devoram, o unico mode de vence-lo , é com o feitiço estupefaça / estupore , pois o deixa inconsiente , permitindo assim , a captura dele ou uma facil derrota Dementadores Dementadores são Espectros são os guardas de Azkabam, uma criatura dotada de um poder místico terrível que ao olhar para uma pessoa e capaz de sugar sua felicidade e alegria, é disso que a tal criatura se alimenta ; a criatura usa um capuz cobrindo sua pele horrível, costuma Ter em média de 1,70 a 3 metros de altura. Não existem Dementadores fora de Azkabam, a não ser os que estejam caçando bruxos preocupados e perigosos, Esta criatura pode executar pessoas com seu beijo que e uma arma letal usado apenas contra bruxos foragidos. Se sabe que a muito tempo estas criaturas trabalharam para o lorde das trevas ajudando a matar trouxas e bruxos, São criaturas muito Perigosas pois tem prazer em matar e em torturar pessoas. Obscurial Antes que os magos fossem no subsolo, quando ainda fomos caçados por trouxas, jovens feiticeiros e bruxas às vezes tentavam suprimir sua magia para evitar a perseguição. Então, ao invés de aprender a aproveitar ou controlar seus poderes, eles desenvolveram o que chamava Obscurus " . Um Obscurial é um jovem mago ou bruxa que desenvolveu uma força mágica parasitária escura , conhecida como Obscurus , como resultado de sua magia ser suprimida através de abuso psicológico ou físico. Quando uma criança mágica é forçada a reprimir seu talento através de abuso físico ou psicológico, eles desenvolvem uma força mágica parasitária dentro deles chamada Obscurus, resultante de suas fortes emoções de sofrimento. Um Obscurial pode perder o controle quando atinge seu ponto de ruptura emocional e mental, liberando seu Obscurus como um vento destrutivo invisível (ou quase invisível). Em casos extremos, eles podem se transformar fisicamente em Obscurus. Quando um Obscurial libera o Obscurus dentro, seus olhos tornam-se brancos e sua forma física vibra e fica distorcida. Enquanto o Obscurus é invisível, o Obscurial pode interagir fisicamente com o mundo sem fazer contato físico, embora a habilidade seja descontrolada e desencadeada pela angústia, raiva ou outras emoções intensas do hospedeiro. Isto danifica principalmente estruturas e objetos perto do host. Normalmente, as crianças possuídas por um Obscurus quase sempre morrem antes dos 10 anos de idade, mas como exemplificado por Credence Barebone , um mago com enormes poderes latentes pode sobreviver por mais tempo. Quando a criança morre, o Obscurus desaparece junto com eles, embora Newton Scamander tenhamantido com sucesso um vivo quando seu anfitrião morreu, envolvendo-o em uma bolha mágica. Nos tempos antigos, os Obscurials eram mais comuns, quando os feiticeiros foram caçados por Muggles . No entanto, quando o mundo mágico e o mundo trouxa se separaram, a tendência caiu quando as crianças não foram mais forçadas a esconder sua própria natureza entre elas. Horcruxe Horcruxes são feitiços proibidos que são ativados assim que o bruxo mata alguém e insere em objetos, uma parte de sua alma.Consequentemente, impede a morte de seu dono, visto que um pedaço de sua alma ainda está presa à Terra. Quando transferido para uma Horcrux, o fragmento de alma não pode se mudar novamente para outro objeto. Caso o objeto seja destruído, o fragmento de alma será destruído também. Existem, entretanto,poucos objetos poderosos o suficiente para destruir uma Horcrux: por exemplo, o Veneno do Basilisco. Outra forma de destruir uma Horcrux é fazendo com que seu dono sinta remorsos, mas o processo seria tão doloroso que poderia matá-lo.Horcrux é um objeto criado por meio das Artes das Trevas, a qual guardaria um pedaço da alma do bruxo que a criou. Para partir sua alma, o bruxo deve cometer um ato que desafie a natureza, algo que corrompa a ordem natural das coisas,que seja capaz de mutilar a alma de seu ser: assassinar um ser humano. Uma vez que a Horcrux é feita, ela serve de salva-vidas, um seguro de vida para o bruxo, uma vez que, mesmo se seu corpo for destruído, sua alma não pode partir, então ele não morre. Além disso, quanto mais Horcruxes forem criadas, mais o bruxo se aproxima da verdadeira imortalidade. Porém, criar várias Horcruxes causa danos ao criador, pois este tem sua alma seriamente mutilada o que pode desfigura-lo fisicamente. O objeto que vai ser transformado costuma ser algo de valor para o bruxo, por seu valor emocional, econômico ou histórico. Tal objeto costuma ser guardado com todo cuidado, pois se for destruído, o pedaço da alma ali guardado é perdido para sempre.A vítima do assassinato deve ser preparadade aolgum modo profano, mas o método exato está trancado a sete chaves em livros de magia negra muito poderosos. Os fragmentos da alma de uma pessoa dentro de uma Horcrux podem pensar por si mesmos e têm certas habilidades mágicas, incluindo a capacidade de influenciar aqueles em sua proximidade. Se uma pessoa é mais emocionalmente vulnerável, é possível para a alma dentro da Horcrux para assumir o controle dele ou dela. usando o horcruxe como uma arma em vez de uma salvaguarda. Desta forma, uma Horcrux pode se alimentar gradualmente da vida de outra pessoa ou de suas emoções negativas se fortalecendo e aumentando a capacidade do fragmento de alma dentro de agir independentemente no mundo físico. Horcruxes também possuem alguns linhas de defesa contra a destruição. O fragmento da alma dentro de uma Horcrux parece ser capaz de perceber ameaças iminentes e pode agir para se defender. No entanto, esta forma de defesa pode não ser viável se o fragmento de alma em questão não é dado força ou chance de retaliar. Além de seu mecanismo de auto-defesa do fragmento de alma, uma Horcrux é geralmente encantada pelo criador tendo outras formas de defesas para evitar a destruição. O único modo de reverter o feitiço Horcrux é se o bruxo com a alma partida tentar reunir os pedaços da alma, através do arrependimento por seus crimes. Mas o remorso que advém do arrependimento causa um sofrimento tão grande, uma dor tão atroz, que poucos bruxos sobrevivem ao processo de recuperação da alma. Horcruxes também poderia ser destruído. Se o corpo de uma pessoa fosse destruído, sua alma permaneceria intacta, enquanto que com uma Horcrux, era o contrário, como o pedaço de alma dependia de seu recipiente para sobreviver. A destruição de uma Horcrux é difícil, mas não impossível, e exige que o receptáculo seja danificado completamente além do reparo físico ou mágico. Quando uma Horcrux é danificada a esse ponto, ela pode aparecer que está "sangrando" e um grito pode ser ouvido como o fragmento de alma morre. No entanto, como medida de segurança para proteger seu fragmento de alma, o criador pode colocar poderosos encantamentos para o artefato para evitar danos, até o ponto onde a mais poderosa magia de um elfo doméstico não teria sucesso. Não se sabe se o criador de uma Horcrux é capaz de perceber que seu fragmento de alma foi destruído, ele não iria sentir a sua perda,porque a sua alma foi dividida muitas vezes e se hospedaram por muito tempo.Todos os métodos conhecidos de destruição Horcruxe necessitam que o "recipiente" seja danificados (que, no caso de recipientes que vivem,significa que eles devem ser mortos). Por exemplo, veneno de basilisco ira danificar irremediavelmente uma Horcrux (exceto em Horcruxes vivas, que poderiam ainda sair salvas através da administração rápida de lágrimas de fênix, uma substância extremamente rara). Outros métodos conhecidos são Fogomaldito Para criar um Horcrux é necessário dividir a alma - a "essência de si mesmo" - e, portanto, vai contra primeira das Leis Fundamentais da Magia de Adalberto Waffling, que afirma, apenas se deve interferir com sua alma "se estiver preparado para enfrentar as consequências mais extremas e perigosas". Um destes tais efeitos colaterais é o efeito "desumanização" que a mutilação de uma alma causa. Quantas mais Horcruxes se cria, menos humano torna-se, emocional e fisicamente Naturalmente, esta primeira consequência da de humanização tem o seu próprio efeito secundário; logicamente, que se torna desumanizado pela criação de uma Horcrux, então eles vão ter menos ações da moralidade em geral, aumentando a probabilidade de que eles vão criar outra Horcrux, que por sua vez a de torná-los menos humano e, portanto, menos moral, o que aumenta ainda mais a sua probabilidade de fazer mais Horcruxes e assim sucessivamente. Em outras palavras, a criação de Horcruxe pode ser pensada como uma "bola de neve" ou "circulo vicioso" até que um atinge o limite, ponto no qual nenhuma outra Horcrux pode ser feita. O feitiço das horcruxes Et corpus meum costedierit me nutrit sacula sine palnitentia disccerneban pars animae meae et custtodierit mi morti et vivat in aeternum